The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle seats and seating arrangements for vehicles, and particularly relates to a center seat disposed between first and second side seats in a vehicle and a seating arrangement including such a center seat.
Several vehicle types, such as minivans and SUVs, come equipped with multiple rows of vehicle seats, including a first row of seats for the vehicle driver and a front seat passenger, a second row of seats disposed immediately behind the first row, and a third row of seats disposed behind the second row of seats. Often, one or two vehicle doors are provided adjacent the second row of seats, but not adjacent the third row of seats. This necessitates occupants using the third row of seats to enter a door adjacent the second row of seats and maneuver back to the third row of vehicle seats and later maneuver forward past the second row of seats and exit a door adjacent the second row of seats. To facilitate such ingress and egress to and from the third row of seats, the second row of seats, or one or more seats thereof, can be equipped to tilt and/or slide forward to provide more access room. Additionally, the second row of seats can be provided with a gap between right-side and left-side seats allowing passengers to access the third row by passing in the gap between the seats of the second row of seats.
Sometimes, an auxiliary vehicle seat can be provided as part of the second row of seats and disposed between the lateral side seats of the second row of seats. This axillary seat is typically smaller than the adjacent lateral side seats and is sometimes removable. Production vehicles having removable independent second row center seats are generally not equipped with isofix anchors for attaching a child seat to the center seat. This is primarily because the center seat is typically not wide enough to adequately carry a child seat.